One shot HGMM not a pairing!
by JessGranger95
Summary: Hermione and Minerva have a conversation before Dumbledore's funeral. Just a fluffy little one shot.


_**One shot HGMM story. Hermione and Minerva bump into eachother the morning of Dumbledore's funeral.**_

_**Disclaimer: Not J.K Rowling, don't own Harry Potter. You know the drill.**_

_**I'd like to dedicate this fic to Charchisto, a good friend of mine.**_

Hermione shuffled through the library absentmindedly, the weight of her future piling on top of her. It was Professor Dumbledore's funeral later today, and then they would be going home on the train. For the last time. She, Harry and Ron would never return to Hogwarts again, instead setting off on an adventure to find the remaining horcruxes in the hope of destroying the most evil wizard of all time. It was going to be a long day. Unsurprisingly she had chosen to spent this stressful time in the place she felt safest- the library.

Just as Hermione contemplated what Dumbledore's funeral would be like she heard a sniffling from behind the bookcase to her left. She crept silently to the end of the row and peered around the corner, her eyes falling on a sobbing Professor McGonagall. Hermione had no idea what she should do, reveal her presence and comfort her professor, or sneak away and pretend she hadn't seen anything. She thought about how much pain McGonagall must be in, how much it would hurt if she lost Harry, or Ron. It was this reasoning which gave her the courage to make her next move.

"Professor... are you all right?" She stepped out from behind the books which had been concealing her.

"Miss Granger... how long have you been there?" She sounded embarrassed, which Hermione thought was typical of the proud woman who sat before her. Ashamed of her brief show of emotion she quickly tried to wipe her tears away.

"Not long, I just thought you could use some company. Today must be very difficult for you."

Fawkes's lament had been echoing around the castle all day, which Hermione realised had left McGonagall without a reprieve from her sorrow, instead the sombre cry served as a constant reminded or the loss of her best friend.

"I knew Albus nearly all my life... without him it feels as though part of me is missing."

Hermione had never seen her professor so vulnerable, or raw. She realised that the strict woman that all the students were afraid of was really a facade, underneath McGonagall was as human as the rest of them.

"Harry is devastated, but he won't admit it. He keeps going for 'walks', but I've followed him; he just stands at the spot where Dumbledore fell, looking."

And suddenly the formidable woman before her was their Head of House once more, concerned and thoughtful.

"Have you tried talking to him about it?"

Hermione almost laughed.

"Harry isn't really the talking type. I tried after Sirius died and it usually resulted in him shouting at me. He thinks that he's alone, that no-one understands."

McGonagall nodded understandingly, "I suppose there are only so many people you can lose before the world starts to feel like an empty place."

"But he still has me and Ron, we'll always be there for him, he just needs to realise it."

"That reminds me, Harry told me that you, he and Ronald won't be coming back to Hogwarts next year, and that Dumbledore left you a quest. I asked him what you'll be doing exactly, and he refused to give the game away. If you tell me then I can help you Hermione."

Minerva's words made Hermione look uneasy, which wasn't a look Minerva had seen often on the brilliant young witch.

"Professor... we can't tell anyone, Dumbledore made us promise."

Hermione cast her eyes towards the floor, afraid that her transfiguration teacher's eyes would coax her into submission.

"You're 17 years old Hermione, you can't take Voldemort down all by yourself. You may be the brightest witch of your age, but you are by no means invincible. Today of all days should be a reminder of this. Albus was the most powerful wizard I have ever met, but even he could not evade death in the end."

Hermione's brow crinkled and she huffed a breath out sharply.

"I think you're wrong. We may be young, but we aren't powerless. I'm sorry about Dumbledore, but I know you'll be fine without him", she took her professor's hand bravely in her own, "good luck."

And with that she rose from her seat and left the library.

_Hermione didn't speak to McGonagall again until the final battle, but her favourite teacher had always remained in the young girl's thoughts. She had seen a glimmer of humanity within her professor, and it had pushed her to fight beside Harry, to stay with him when all hope was lost. But most of all her conversation with McGonagall reminded Hermione that showing emotion wasn't weak, in fact it made you stronger._

_**This was just a little fluffy exchange between two of my favourite characters, when they were both going through times of hardship. I hope you liked it, I don't write many one shots so I hope it came out okay.**_

_**R&R please, I'll try and reply to everyone, as is my usual rule.**_

_**Love from Jess x**_

_**MioneRavenclaw on Twitter**_

_**EchoAccio161 on Pottermore**_

_**Feel free to get in touch.**_


End file.
